Makato Kiyoshi
Makato Kiyoshi is the former Captain-Commander and Captain of Squad 1 and the former lieutenant of Squad 2. His former lieutenants are Lorcian Kobayashi, Shin Kobayashi, and Tira Himura. Appearance Makato is 6'3" and has a slim athletic build. He has wistera violet eyes and a rose shaped scar on his right cheek. He also has long hair with hair covering some of the right side of his face. His hair is white and he has a dark complextion. He has a short sleeved shihakusho, a short sleeved haori and a purple sash around his waist. Reiryoku Color: Wistera violet, cerulean, and jade green Personality Makato is a very fun loving person. He is not the average Captain-Commander. He tries his best to interact with every person he can in the Seireitei. No person is insignifigant to him. He admits he has done some questionable stuf ala Fred the Westerner, but he improves the best he can. He is also very calm in tight situations and proves to be a great tactician in times of need. History Makato was always a joker around the Seireitei, he loved to make people smile. He was also a great musician, and had a signature black rose petal necklace around his neck. But some people really didn't like his jokes. At night when he was around 10 years old, strolling in black rose meadows by himself, a gang of bandits of the Rukongai ambushed him and almost killed him, then Kyoshin Kuroshobi manifest inside of him and Makato unleashed a vast amount of reiatsu to scare the bandits. Kyoshin Kuroshobi was with him the whole time but Makato only saw him while in the black rose meadows and in his dreams, she was the one giving Makato the idea for his jokes and pranks. A shinigami noticed the influx in reaitsu and came to his area. He asked him, "Have you seen anything weird or felt anything really heavy?" Makato said, "Yea, my inside voice helped me fend off those bandits. I was surrounded in light violet stuff and the bandits ran away." The shinigami took Makato with him tho the Shin'o Academy where Makato learned that it wasn't just an inside voice, it was his friend, his partner, his zanpaktou. He also made friend with Jentoru, Shimo and Hisao. Jentoru was with me from the beginning of the Academy. The shinigami that brought him here was the one who helped him excell in speed.He was tested before Central 46 and he passed but had to reconstruct the Central 46 room because his petals cut it all up. All was fine until I heard about the shinigami that brought me here and was my mentor being exiled for hollowification, he tried to find him but he was gone. 4 years later and a mission brought him to the real world. He wanted some candy and came to this shop named "Sensei Shop" (not shady at all) and asked for the sweetest thing they had. A man in a green and white stripped hat turned around and said, "still joking around aren't you." I stayed In the real world for 3 years learning more and more from Sensei. I learned bankai the Sensei way and came back to the Seireitei and retested. They decided it was best to put me as CC beside Shimo. I will never forget the things Sensei did for me, to the very beginning. Stats Zanpaktou -'' Tenrai Michi 天来'道 (''Heavenly Way) 'Shikai' :: Its release command is Open The Gate. It turns into a sword with a pletora of colors moving about gracefuly. 57e324844c0c21f871286a521369f34e.jpg|Tenrai Michi Abilities : : 10 glass prisms, about the size of a pineapple, circle around the battlefield that Kiyoshi outlines with light. Then, Kiyoshi shoots a harmless beam of light through one. The beam then refracts through the other nine prisms and once it reaches the 10th again, it reaches to a level of Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho and blasts the foe. If the opponent tries to break the prism before the attack reaches completion, the prism gets cancelled out of the charge, decreasing the power. (Shikai) : Kiyoshi sheathes his sword and the sword dissapates into his hands and clawed gauntlets appear. As Kiyoshi scratches the air, 5 rips in the air appear and they are like pools of color. Kiyoshi the says "Seige, Tenrai. Break the Gate" then points at his foe and a volley of high density reiatsu energy waves emit from the rips and attack where directed. If Kiyoshi claws another area, the 5 rips before disappear. If he uses more energy, the more rips in the air he can cause. The volley fires when Kiyoshi points and stop when he doesn't. 'Bankai - Tenrai Mon 天来'門 (Heavenly Gate) : Kiyoshi's katana disperses and covers his hand like a glove. Then, he jabs the air and a pearly white gate appears. Then, he says Bankai while turning his hand, symbolizing a key turning a lock. The gate then fades and form a gauntlet/whip sword fusion around his hand, fusing his hand with his zanpakuto. : Kiyoshi charges up an a blast on the tip of the sword and it becomes a large ball. When Kiyoshi launches it, it becomes and as it zooms at the target, it forms into a ball and expands. Once it hits the target, it explodes with a supernova like force. : Energy Ball by collinwr.jpg|Heavenly Shine ChainWhipSword-1.jpg|Tensai Shinko Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain